


light with a sharpened edge

by crystallized



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Demon Dean Winchester, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Wincestiel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:14:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallized/pseuds/crystallized
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sam just isn't thinking - really, how was he supposed to be thinking when Dean was whimpering like that, Castiel's blade cutting sigils into the demon's arms, the smells of blood and sex filling the bedroom and Sam...forgot. He forgot that Dean was a demon or maybe he forgot what the blood would do ... but whatever he forgot, he remembers it as soon as his lips touch blood for the first time in five years, and it all comes rushing back.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	light with a sharpened edge

**Author's Note:**

> Castiel showed up out of nowhere here. This was a Wincest fic for the first ten minutes and then all of a sudden Castiel was just there. There was also a ton of plotty stuff about Crowley's relationship with Dean, what it would mean for Sam to embrace his demonic Boy King powers with the King of Hell around, and the fact that Castiel has pretty much turned into Constantine, but I cut a lot of that out. Maybe I'll eventually write more about that.
> 
> Find me on [tumblr](emeraldsilver.tumblr.com) where I post multifandom (and multishipping) nonsense, all my fic, and blog about my life.
> 
> Unbeta'd, as all my fics are. Feel free to point out the errors so I can fix them. This is only my second time writing gay porn, so, yeah.

It's an accident when it happens. It really is.

Dean as a demon isn't really all that different from Dean as a human. Brash, snarky, loyal to the things he wants, a give-em-hell attitude and a cocksure grin always lighting up his face, and a ferocity that stuns even Sam, especially when Dean's holding the First Blade. Dean is a panther, a leopard, a predator smarter than Crowley and crueler than Abbadon, brighter than Meg and sexier than Ruby. Hunting and fucking with his demon brother is a world his father would have died to see him in, but Sam has never given a damn about what his father wanted, and Dean finally doesn't care either. The angel-that-was-human, corrupt Grace shining through his skin, cares just as little and if they're going down, they're all going down together.

It's still an accident, though. Sam just isn't thinking - really, how was he supposed to be thinking when Dean was whimpering like that, Castiel's blade cutting sigils into the demon's arms (his gorgeous arms, muscle and sinew and strength), the smells of blood and sex filling the bedroom and Sam...forgot. He forgot that Dean was a demon or maybe he forgot what the blood would do. Maybe he forgot Ruby or the way she tied sex to blood to love to Dean but whatever he forgot, he remembers it as soon as his lips touch blood for the first time in five years, and it all comes rushing back.

Castiel, for his effort, hasn't forgotten, and his free hand pulls Sam back by his hair before Sam begins to drink his brother down in earnest. He doesn't speak, but his eyes ask a question that Sam never would have expected. _Is this what you want, Samuel Winchester?_ Dean's eyes are green again, pupils blown wide with lust and fear alike when Sam breaks eye contact with Cas. Ruby always wanted Sam under her spell, but Dean loves him, Cas loves him, and it's been five years. Sam isn't affected by animal bloodlust anymore, but god, yes, it's what he wants. Already Sam can feel a tingle of power in his veins, and fuck, his lovers are a human turned demon turned human turned Knight of Hell and an angel turned god turned human turned angel. How could he not want the reminder of power, the high that Dean's blood has given back to him?

"You're both damned. Why not me, too," Sam whispers, and Cas - hell. Cas slices open Dean's shoulder neatly, eliciting a wince from Sam's brother, and then releases Sam, or maybe even pushes him. Instantly Sam's lips are locked around the wound and from Dean's gasp he knows Castiel's are somewhere on his brother's body too. Dean's blood doesn't taste like Ruby's - it's coppery and tangy but also salty-sweet like Dean's skin must taste right now, smooth and filling as Sam drinks it down. There's a different feeling to the power that fills Sam up, too, stronger but also...it's just different. It feels like _Dean_. Sam is in complete control, and when he pulls away from Dean's shoulder his teeth are red and his eyes are gold and all the wounds from Cas's blade are healed, even though healing demons is a power Castiel doesn't possess. Sam smiles and takes his own cock in hand when he discovers just where Cas's mouth went to.

Dean's eyes open and they're solid black and, fuck, there's something so entrancing about the way he grins, lips open and eyes turning up. When Dean reaches his arm out to pull Sam to him, though, Sam throws Dean's arms back with his power, locking them against the bed and mounting himself over his brother's face. It's exactly what Dean was going to do, Sam knows, but he has the power now, and fuck if seeing those black eyes and pink lips around his cock isn't one of the hottest things in Sam's world these days. 

It's good, it's amazing, but Dean's sloppy, rightly distracted by the angel blowing him below so Sam moves away, his power still restraining Dean so the demon can't reach out to keep him in place. Well, he could, Sam supposes, though he really isn't sure whether the Boy Prince or the King's Knight would be more powerful if put to the test. It's an interesting idea, so Sam locks it away for later and instead rests his glowing hand on Dean's thigh, catching Castiel's attention, who slides his lips off of Dean with a wet pop. Dean moans at the loss of contact but - huh - still doesn't move, either letting Sam hold him or actually being held. It doesn't matter; it's still a rush of power that makes Sam's idea even better. 

"Angel," he growls. Cas shivers, and Dean nods approvingly, obviously catching on to what Sam has in mind. Their fucked-up angel gets off so hard on being with a demon, and now, in a way, he's with two, and Sam fully intends to fuck Cas up with that. "Look at me, Castiel," Sam demands, and the angel _gasps_  when he locks blue eyes with Sam's yellow ones. Sam notices Cas's cock twitching out of the corner of his eye, and reaches out with his power to pull the angel's body flush with his. Sam lets go of Dean and instantly his brother is behind him, teeth scraping at Sam's neck and listening, Sam knows, for the filth he's going to drip into Cas's ear. "You want us, angel? You want your demon lovers inside you, don't you, fucking filthy angel." Sam grabs their cocks together in a magic-lubed hand, and Cas whines. Dean repositions himself behind Castiel and rests his head on the other side of the angel's neck, continuing Sam's thought into the other ear.

"You ever been fucked by two demons before, angel?" Dean asks, and Cas whimpers and shakes his head, biting his lip, eyes wide, pupils threatening to swallow all the blue. "It's your lucky day then." They've both fucked Castiel before, both together and in turns, but never with this amount of power steaming up the room, never with Sam as a third figure with the crackle of electricity on his skin. Sam drags all three of them back down to the bed and starts to slip his fingers inside Castiel, one, two, three before being joined by Dean's hand. They lick Cas's ears and bite his neck and pull his hair while they prep him. They don't have to - magic makes a good substitute for time - but the angel's moans and labored breath and the fire the skin contact causes is worth it.

Sam's first, he's always been first, and Dean pulls his fingers out to give Sam room to maneuver his cock into Cas's hole, sinking in slowly and then all at once, and Sam cries out with the heat of it. With Sam inside Dean slides his finger back in, testing, grinning when Cas doesn't even wince. “Between you and me, Sammy, this just got a hell of a lot easier," Dean comments with a smirk.

"Dean, fuck, please already," Cas moans, and it's not like Dean's going to say no to that. Dean's cock, inside Castiel, against his own is like the precursor to the most amazing thing Sam'e ever felt, and when Dean starts to move it's absolutely confirmed. Sam's lips are locked with Cas's and he bites down when Dean thrusts, and Castiel's swollen lips and fucked up hair and the agony and exquisite pleasure in his brother and his angel's faces is just too much for Sam and he has to close his eyes. It helps, but his power is sight enough to drive all thought from Sam's mind.

It's Cas who comes first. The second Dean wraps his hand around the angel's cock he's gone, coming in a long thick line all over Sam's chest, blasphemy falling from his lips and between the sounds and the shudders Sam is next, and Sam doesn't know when Dean comes because his world is just white-hot and pleasure-blind for far longer than he's used to, but when he comes down from it Dean's eyes are green again, and that's how Sam knows.

Cas is half-asleep by the time both brothers gain enough coherency to pull out, and he grabs clumsily at both of them, one with each arm, telling them to stay. Sometimes Castiel feels bad, after, so sometimes they leave, sometimes they move. This is good, though. This is a good sign. Cas is definitely asleep and Sam is, too, almost by the time Dean rests his hand on Sam's shoulder and jolts him a little bit, grabbing Sam's attention. 

"Whatever it is," Sam murmurs without opening his eyes, "can it wait?" Dean's hand slipping down to his waist is the only answer he needs before Sam lets go and, like any well-fucked human deserves, falls into sleep.


End file.
